


A Good Start

by Eliyes



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a yen to write something about Sam. So here you go: a ficlet about something that could have happened during the brief existence of the X-Corps (Paris Branch), inspired by a comment Monet made in <i>X-Factor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal June 17, 2008.

At 5am, Sam got up and got dressed, intending to head to the gym for an early workout. He opened his bedroom door only to find someone standing outside.

"Oh, good," Rictor said around a yawn. "Saves me knocking." He was unshaven, dressed in rumpled boxers and a robe, and holding a covered silver tray.

"Don't usually see you this early," Sam commented.

"Because I'm _sane_ ," Rictor mumbled back. "I had to get up obscenely early to make you breakfast in bed, so you get back in bed or I'll kick your ass." The threat was half-lost in another yawn.

"Breakfast in bed?" Sam repeated.

"I couldn't think of what to get you." Despite looking half-asleep, Rictor managed to keep the tray steady with just one hand as he lifted the lid to reveal a stack of perfectly golden pancakes, a small bottle of syrup, a bowl of strawberries in thick cream, two hard-boiled eggs in little cups, sausages, hash browns, coffee, orange juice, and neatly-arranged utensils. There was also a piece of cardstock half-tucked under the napkin that read, in Rictor's looping scrawl, "Happy Birthday Sam! ♥ Ric".

Sam grinned and headed back to his (already made) bed. Rictor followed, setting the tray on Sam's lap when he had himself arranged, and then crawled onto the bed beside him and promptly fell asleep with his face mashed into Sam's pillow.

Sam just shook his head and cracked an egg. He didn't know how Rictor had developed the skill of producing amazing breakfasts while practically sleepwalking, but he couldn't have asked for a better present.  



End file.
